


Attached

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [270]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do another Misha/Richard (my favourite pairing!) where Misha nearly dies on set somehow and Richard gets really protective after, like making sure he's okay after every scene and is literally latched to Misha, and it pisses the director off and the director threatens them and stuff. You decide the rest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

The accident on set with Misha had scared everyone, but mostly, it had scared Richard.

“You OK, Misha? Everything still good? Nothing’s broken?” Richard asked, sticking like glue to the younger man.

“Everything’s fine, Richard.” Misha murmured softly, giving a small smile to the other man.

“Misha…you could have died.” Richard said. “You could’ve.”

“But I’m still here.” Misha said, giving a soft kiss to Richard. “I’m still alive and kicking.”

Richard sighed, and shut his eyes, leaning against Misha’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m OK.” Misha said.

Richard nodded, looking up at Misha. Misha smiled again, cupping Richard’s cheek.

“Come on, we need to get back to work.”

_

Even though Misha promised that he was fine, it didn’t stop Richard from constantly staying close to Misha, making sure Misha had everything he needed., and that he was comfortable.

Misha only rolled his eyes, but knew that it was comforting Richard.

However, every single time Misha was off set, Richard was there, which was distracting them from getting to places on time, and it was pissing off the director.

“Richard! I need both of you focused now!” He yelled. “Not yesterday. Not fucking tomorrow. Now!”

Richard made a frustrated noise, turning to Misha.

“Richard! I swear, I’ll kick you off set for the day!”

“Richard…” Misha said calmly. “I’m OK. Better than, now. Trust me. I’m gonna be fine.”

“But, but you might get hurt again, and if I’m not here then-”

“Richard.” Misha said, interrupting. “I will be OK. Nothing bad will happen to me.” Misha kissed Richard softly, and placed a quick one on the tip of Richard’s nose.

Richard nodded. “Alright.” He backed up from Misha and watched him leave to go on set, giving a soft smile.


End file.
